


real

by vermiliren



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Smoking, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermiliren/pseuds/vermiliren
Summary: when patrick wants something, he gets it.





	real

**Author's Note:**

> this was written from 1/23-1/28/18 and edited 7/30/18 (i didn't post it until now bc i'm a pussy lol)  
> this is my first work written on here and oh my go d it was so difficult to format i was about to throw my computer against the wall but eventually i learned hhhhh hopefully the format stays and doesn't look weird??  
> !! anyway, this work is seriously... dark? i tagged it dubcon but it could potentially be seen as noncon. please read at your own risk. i hope you enjoy it if you do choose to read it :) !!  
> If you’re someone who likes to listen to music while reading I suggest vermilion by slipknot :^)

Patrick bit his bottom lip harshly, then quickly ran his tongue over it.

  
He tapped his foot anxiously as he watched you finish your history test, his chest was rising and falling quickly. He licked his lips once more, ignoring the burning pain of chapness. How could someone as insignificant as you do something like this to him? **You didn't matter**. You weren't anything important, just another creation.

  
Yet, how were you making him... feel? He wanted to kill you more than anything for making him like this... but he didn't want to touch you either. He wanted to _have_ you... _own_ you...

  
God, these feelings were eating him alive, and having you in the same room surely didn't make it any better. He watched you pull out a novel and begin to read, your beautifully colored eyes going back and forth. Did you even know he existed? You had to... he was part of the Bowers' Gang... but did you even _know_ him? **_You're turning into such a pussy, Patrick._**

  
His eyes went back to the history test, realizing that his last class of the day was almost over and he wasn't even half way done. He licked his lips again, beginning to sway in his chair slightly. He didn't want to have to stay in class, as he might miss the chance to follow you home. He quickly guessed on the rest of the test, and flipped it over, signaling he was finished just in time.

  
The bell rang, and he watched you leisurely put away your things. Patrick wanted to waltz over and just talk to you, but he found himself unable to. _What the fuck?_ Patrick was never a stranger to talking to anyone, but when it came to you... there was something wrong with you...

  
Instead, he waited for you to leave, and then followed.

  
He stayed close as you opened your locker, a few of your friends soon flocking around and talking about something that was in no concern of him. He stole glances of you smiling and laughing. He wondered how you sounded when crying or screaming... he licked his lips.

  
He didn't notice you say goodbye to your friends and walk in his direction. He froze, his body was rigid and tense as you walked right past, unaware of his very self. He could smell your perfume, your scent. He pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth, walking behind you, much like a lost puppy.

  
You were one oblivious girl, as you didn't notice him a single time. He watched you pull out your key and unlock the door to your home, which wasn't far from school. He walked past your house, glancing to watch you close and lock the door. There were no cars in your driveway. Were you home alone? Oh, how easy it would be just to break in and... and...

  
Patrick couldn't help but get aroused at thinking of all the possibilities of what he could be doing to you right at that moment. He quickly walked home and found himself in his room, palming himself through his pants.

  
He licked his lips, unzipping his jeans and letting his cock free from his underwear. He thought about what he'd do to you. Maybe he'd shove his cock down your throat. He'd love to see tears pooling at your waterline at the feeling of him shoved down your throat. And speaking of your throat, maybe when he'd fuck you, he could wrap his hands around your neck, depriving you of oxygen. Patrick wondered if you'd like it.

  
You looked like a good girl. Maybe you would like some kinky shit... and if you didn't... well, that wasn't important. Patrick was running his hand over his dick, pumping it up and down. He felt himself close, even though he hadn't been at it for long. God, thinking of you was sending him to the edge faster than he anticipated.

  
He wondered if you were a virgin. If you were, you'd probably be super tight. Did you touch yourself at all, though? He wanted to know. His hips bucked into his own hands as he was almost to orgasm. He was panting heavily, making him question what kinds of noises you'd make. Would you willingly beg for him? Would you cry? _Fuck_ , he hoped you'd cry. He fucked himself faster, coming undone at the thought of you sobbing beneath him.

  
He came all over his hand, groaning as he reached his high.

  
Patrick breathed heavily, looking at the mess he'd made. He licked off the cum on his hand and tucked his dick back in his pants. Then he laid back, images of you swirling behind his eyes. What were you doing to him? There was **no way** you could be **real**. But...

  
Patrick wasn't really sure.

  
He closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a box of cigarettes. He quickly lit one and took a drag. He wondered if you smoked, and if you didn't... would you be up for it? You'd probably cough and he would laugh. Maybe he would put his cigarette out on your neck.

  
He licked his lips once again, sitting back up and swaying back and forth. Patrick was feeling vulnerable, and he hated it. You were messing with his mind. Were you even aware of it? Were you even aware of _him?_ He'd have to make sure you knew who he was.

  
And the next day at school, he decided to put his plan into motion.

  
He was attempting to ignore the weird fucking feeling in his stomach as he walked towards you. You were alone and sitting on a bench. You were reading some book he didn't really care to know the name of, the same one you were reading in class the day before.

  
Patrick slid beside you, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as he said, "Heya girlie."

  
You jumped, scooting away slightly as you looked at him, "H-hi."

  
He'd heard your voice before, seen your eyes before... but them being directed on him made him feel euphoric. He licked his lips, "Whatcha reading there?"

  
"J-just a book for-for English," you responded, closing it.

  
Patrick impulsively reached over a tucked a strand of hair behind you ear, grinning all the while. "Is it a fun read?"

  
"Well... n-no..." you were blushing furiously.

 

"Well, we could have a little fun," he didn't know what he was saying. He just knew his dick was getting hard and he wanted to get off on you. "Whaddya say, sweetheart?"

  
You were shrinking back, "I-I have t-to-to get to class."

  
"You can't skip this once?" He raised his brows, "I'm sure a good girl like you has top marks. Skipping once won't kill you..." His hand that had tucked your hair behind your ear placed itself on your knee.

  
"I really..." your eyes traveled from his hand to his face, "I r-really can't."

 

Patrick couldn't take it anymore, he leaned down quickly and kissed you. You were in shock as he moved one of his hands into your hair, tugging as he deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue into your mouth.

 

Patrick was getting more aroused by the second. He felt one of your hands on his chest, trying to push him off, but he continued his assault on your mouth, his teeth clashing with yours. You whimpered, sending shivers down his spine. He slid the hand on your knee to your inner thigh, squeezing.

  
You bit down on his lip, causing him to pull back quickly and hiss in pain. You stood, grabbing your bag as his mouth bled from your bite. You looked terrified as you backed up and basically ran to class.

  
Patrick licked his lips, tasting the metallic blood. "Fuck," he groaned softly, feeling the sting as he brought his fingers to the wound. His eyes traveled to the ground, seeing you had left your beloved book on the ground. He smirked widely.

  
You were trouble, that was for sure. But, he'd never felt so good in his _life_ when he kissed you. Patrick knew he was going to have you, whether you liked it or not.

*

"How convenient," he whispered, seeing your parents drive off.

  
He'd been watching you all night. He saw you scribbling in a journal of some sort furiously, a blush across your cheeks. How cute. He saw you change into pajamas and do your homework. And now, he'd seen your parents leave. You were all alone.

  
_How convenient._

  
He jumped your fence, and saw your backyard. You had a small garden, and from earlier watching, he saw that both you and your mother tended to it. It was... a garden, that's for sure. It had flowers and plants, just like any other. Patrick wasn't exactly versed in botany. He quickly picked a vermilion flower, that wasn't a rose but he still wasn't sure of the name, either.

  
He had brought your book, and he quickly slipped the flower inside of it. Then, he set off to your backdoor. Patrick had no problem picking the lock, and made his way inside of your home. Patrick wondered if you could hear him as he closed the door. He wondered if you were scared, and he hoped you were.

  
He slowly made his way through your house, guessing where your room was. His footsteps were creaking on the floorboards, and by the way your radio turned off, you had heard him. He opened one door, only to be greeted by an empty and dark bedroom. He closed it, and saw just in time that light had turned off behind another door.

  
He smirked. This was too easy. He made sure to put extra emphasis on these next steps as he opened the door to your room. It was dark, but moonlight was flooding through the window. He couldn't see your silhouette, but he guessed you were behind the second door that he presumed was your closet. He placed the book down on the nearest flat surface, which was your night stand.

  
He licked his chapped lips excitedly. You were so close, and then he would claim you. He could feel himself getting so fucking hard at the thought of what he was going to do to you in a matter of minutes. He made his way to the closet, opening it. He immediately saw nothing, but once he looked down, he saw you looking up with terrified eyes.

  
"Hey there, girlie," he laughed as he snatched your hair and dragged you out of the closet. You cried out as your hands reached for his wrist to try and to loosen his hold. He threw you in the middle of the floor and went to search blindly for your light switch, and then there was light illuminating your crumpled state on the floor.

  
You looked up at him, tears already in your sweet eyes. "P-Patrick?"

  
Patrick's eyes raked your form. Your legs were barely covered by your pajama shorts and that tank top would be easy to rip off. "Hi, little girl," he crouched in front of you, "You know, it really hurt when you bit me this morning." His hand reached to trace the healing wound on his lip, a twinge of pain erupting.

"I-I... I'm s-so sorry!" You were crying now. "P-please, d-don't hurt me!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I can't promise that," he reached to stroke your hair, "But if you're a good girl, I can promise to make it feel a little nice."

You looked down, visibly shaking. Patrick had never felt so powerful. "Fuck, I'm going to fuck you so hard..." he whispered, his cock was unbearably hard right now. He reached and grasped your chin, forcing you to make eye contact with him. "Now, why don't we have some fun, princess?"

You whimpered as he pulled you to your bed, throwing you over it. Your back was to him and he quickly made work on your flimsy little shorts. "Patrick!" You sobbed, "P-please don't!"

  
"Shh," he flipped you over, "Not too loud now, we would wouldn't your neighbors to hear."

  
He straddled you and pressed his thumbs into your breasts as he leaned down to steal another kiss from you. Your hands were on his shoulders, trying to push him off yet again. He laughed as he bit your lip, paying you back for this morning. You gasped in pain, moving one of your hands to your mouth, seeing blood.

  
"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" He was having too much fun. He kissed you again, sloppier than before. He ran his tongue over your teeth, and your body shivered. Then his mouth moved to your neck, biting harshly. You could feel your skin tearing and bleeding as he left a mark. 

  
He pulled back to reveal his blood stained teeth. "You taste good" is all he said before placing his hand on your face and then going to the other side of your neck to leave another hickey. You could feel the cold metal of his rings on your face, and you whimpered as he finished up another bite.

  
His hand left your face and made its way into your panties. Patrick grinned as he whispered, "Oh, you're so fucking wet. Enjoying this, I see?" You didn't look him in the eye. Patrick's unoccupied hand grabbed your jaw, and he rasped in a deadly tone, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, and fucking answer me, slut. Are. You. Enjoying. This?"

  
"Y-yes," you breathed.

  
"Good girl," he hummed as his fingers on your core rubbed your clit. "Now, have you ever been touched before?"

  
"U-uh," you wanted to look away, "Y-... yes."

  
"Oh, so you are a whore," he licked his lips. He slid a finger into your core. "Now let's see, do you taste better down here?"

  
Your eyes widened as he pulled your panties off and settled between your legs. He pressed two fingers inside of you and brought his tongue to your clit. You had never had someone eat you out before, so this sensation was new.

  
He nibbled on your clit, causing you to jerk in pleasure. His fingers were scissoring inside you, stretching you now. You gasped in slight pain, but it burned deliciously. Patrick continued his ministrations on your clit with his lips. He sucked and stimulated it with his tongue. You absentmindedly put your legs on his shoulders, pulling him closer as your fingers scratched the sheets.

  
You felt suddenly empty as he pulled his fingers from you. You almost whined before you felt his tongue prodding at your entrance. His two wet fingers pressed into your hip bone as he ran his thumb over your clit. "Patrick!" You moaned as his tongue worked wonders.

  
He was eating you out like he was starved. His tongue was lapping greedily and his thumb was pressing harder into your bundle of nerves. You could feel your orgasm building. You were just... _right there._

  
"P-Patrick!" You cried. "I-I--fuck!"

  
He was moving his tongue faster if possible, his light eyes trained on you. You bit your lip, hips convulsing as you came. Patrick rubbed your clit more slowly as your pussy twitched. His lips were drenched in your essence, and he cleaned you up before removing himself from between your thighs.

  
You looked absolutely wrecked right now. Wrecked for him. And that's when Patrick realized your purpose. You were created... _for him._ And if you were for his use, then by _**God**_ he was going to fucking use you.

  
He pulled the cigarettes from his pocket and lit one, taking a drag. "You smoke?"

  
"N-no," you answered.

  
Patrick proceeded to blow smoke into your face, making you cough and move your head to the side. He laughed in amusement. He began to palm himself through his jeans as he looked at your body. You still had that stupid tank top on, and he was going to get rid of it as soon as he put out his cigarette.

  
He blew out once more and then leaned forward, pulling your tank top down enough to see your collarbone. You watched him anxiously, unsure of what his next movement would be. He exhaled some smoke out of his nose before pressing his cigarette right into the newly revealed skin. You shrieked as he twisted it, putting it out and flicking it aside. Patrick looked proud at his new mark.

  
"You're fucking crazy!" You'd finally reached your breaking point, sobbing profusely.

  
"You're not wrong," he brushed the pad of his fingertip on the newly made mark. "But we're not finished here, princess."

  
He ripped off your tank top to reveal your bra. It had a cute polka dot pattern, and he raised his brows. Patrick palmed your breasts through the fabric, feeling himself get even more erect if possible. He slid his hands behind your back, and struggled to unclasp the bra.

  
When he finally got it, he flung it aside, looking at your entirely exposed body. "You were made..." his hot breath was on your chest, "Just for me, (Name)."

  
You didn't even know he knew your name. You were a little shocked before he began to play with your breasts, rubbing thumbs over them, then sucking on them. He bit down on one of them, causing you to hiss, but he didn't seem remorseful at all. You could feel his clothed erection rubbing on your naked core. You didn't want to admit that you wanted him.

  
Patrick stood up, removing his shirt and boots. You waited anxiously, seeing him unbutton his pants and then pull down his boxers. Your eyes widened. There was no fucking way he'd fit comfortably...

  
"I was going to have you suck my cock," he climbed on top of you, "But we'll just save that for next time."

  
You swallowed thickly as you felt his tip running across your entrance. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week," his lips were on your ear, "And if you recover, I'll just fuck you again."

  
Then he pushed in, all the way.

  
You immediately recoiled. It hurt. It hurt _a lot._ "P-Patrick," your nails sunk into his back. "Y-you're too big, I-I can't--"

  
"And you'll get used to it, cunt," he snapped.

  
You closed your mouth as he started to move, stretching you like never before. Your insides burned from the intrusion and you bit your bloodied lip to distract yourself.  
"You're so fucking tight, little girl," his voice was dripping with lust, "You've been so good for me... don't stop now..."

  
He was fucking you _hard_. You could feel pinpricks of pleasure begin to appear, and soon you were moaning his name as he thrusted his hips. His hands soon found your neck, choking you. You weren't expecting this, feeling the small amount of air you were allowed in your throat.

  
"P-Patrick," you wheezed.

  
He didn't take that as a sign to stop, and he continued to thrust into you.

  
"You're perfect," his voice was dark, "You were made just for me, weren't you? Just for me... _just for me_..."

  
You were crying. Tears were rolling down the sides of your face. It was all too much. Your blocked airway, his relentless and violent pace, and the way he was whispering was going to kill you. You could feel the metal of his rings pressing harder into your throat. You were surely going to have a mark from that.

  
"I wish I could fucking..." his voice trailed off and was swallowed up by groans. You wondered what he was going to say, but the thought quickly left your mind as he hit a spot so good inside of you, you mewled.

  
You were so close. Your hands found his wrists and gripped harshly, adding pressure to his choke-hold, but you didn't care. It felt good, anyway. "G-gonna... cum..." you croaked.

  
"Oh, my princess is going to cum for me, huh?" His lips were touching yours, "You're going to cum all over my cock, yeah?"

  
You nodded the most you could, unable to find words. He grinned, fucking you was better than he could ever imagine. "Cum for me, slut," he whispered. You didn't need to be told twice as you released.

  
Your toes curled and your eyes rolled back into your head. Patrick watched intently, feeling you clench and convulse around his cock. He felt his orgasm approaching, too, and feeling you fall limp beneath him was the breaking point.

  
He squeezed your throat, completely cutting off any air you were getting as he spilled his thick, hot cum inside of you. You made gurgled noises as you felt him fill you. Once he came down, he took his hands from you, proud at the mark he'd left on you. He smiled, pulling out of you and looking at his cum leaking out of you.

  
And he simply stood to get dressed. You watched him, unsure of how you really felt about this encounter.

  
"Oh, I came over here to return this to you," he tapped on the book with a vermilion flower sticking from it. "But I bet we had more fun than you could get from this shit." He smirked as he straightened out his clothes. "See ya at school, princess."

  
Then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh i hope i did patrick good in this one,, this was actually my first patrick fic i have written (i have more hiding somewhere) but thank you for reading :)


End file.
